Un esprit dans mes haubans
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Post Pirates des Caraïbes, pré Cinq légendes. C'est l'histoire de deux âmes enfermées dans leur routine d'immortalité. Deux âmes n'ayant en commun que leur solitude éternelle. Deux âmes que le destin va faire se rencontrer, grâce à un coup de vent et un ensemble de cordages.


Un esprit des mes haubans

(_Les cinq légendes/Pirates des caraïbes_)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon deuxième crossover. Alors, comment décrire ce texte, hum... En fait c'est simple : Un gros craquage ! Voilà, juste un truc que j'ai écrit alors que j'avais visiblement besoin de me détendre un peu ^^.

Je précise tout de suite : oui j'ai fait une erreur. En effet, dans cette fic je considère que la journée à terre accordée à l'équipage du Hollandais Volant dure du lever au coucher du soleil. Néanmoins, dans le film elle dure en fait du coucher du soleil au coucher de soleil suivant. Quand je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, cette fic était déjà bien entamée, puis je trouvais sympa de garder la temporalité de la journée, alors j'ai laissé comme ça. Aussi, je vous prie de pardonner ce petit changement par rapport à l'univers d'origine.

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des Cinq légendes appartiennent à Dreamworks, et ce qui concerne Pirates des Caraïbes appartient à Disney.

* * *

Cinq heures

L'aube pointait doucement sur l'océan, un rayon vert d'une rare intensité flasha alors sur l'horizon, aussi soudain que bref. Le Hollandais Volant était de retour dans le monde des vivants, après une décennie passée à guider les âmes prises par les flots. Le capitaine du navire étouffa un soupir, le monde avait bien changé depuis qu'il occupait ce poste. Désormais, au milieu de ces bateaux de métal et sans voiles, plus personne ne surveillait l'horizon dans l'attente de son retour. Il revenait ici simplement pour offrir une journée de vacances à son équipage. Une seule journée tous les dix ans où ils pouvaient souffler un peu, abandonner pour un instant leur lourde tâche auprès des âmes disparues en mer. Et ainsi ils pouvaient profiter... De la pluie.

Will leva vers le ciel orageux un regard contrit. Pour une fois qu'ils revenaient dans le monde d'en haut, il fallait que ce soit en pleine tempête... Un fin sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres du capitaine, après tout peu importait. Le Hollandais Volant était protégé par la déesse Calypso elle-même, il lui était donc impossible de couler. Et ce n'était pas comme-ci son équipage craignait la mort. Alors Will s'appuya contre la rambarde du pont surélevé où se trouvait la barre, et il ferma les yeux. Les mers du monde d'en bas étaient souvent trop calmes, cette petite tempête ravivait en lui des sensations oubliées. Et un coup d'œil sur ses hommes lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à profiter ainsi de la pluie qui mouillait leurs visages. Même s'ils ne pouvaient que se rappeler de la sensation, car leurs peaux insensibilisées par la mort ne ressentaient ni la pluie, ni le vent qui hurlait pourtant à leurs oreilles.

En une éternité de navigation, le capitaine avait appris tous les sons d'une tempête. Le vent qui sifflait dans les cordages, le bois des mâts qui gémissait sous son assaut, celui de la coque qui se tordait sous l'effet des vagues. POUF ! Will fronça les sourcilles, c'était quoi ce grand bruit ? Déjà des rumeurs d'incompréhension s'élevaient chez les matelots et le capitaine rouvrit les yeux, agacé. Il suivit le regard de ses hommes qui se portait vers le haut. Will descendit l'escalier de bois, de plus en plus perplexe. Quelque chose était venu s'empêtrer dans les haubans au sommet de la voilure. Et cette chose n'avait pas vraiment la forme d'un oiseau. Le capitaine arriva au pied du grand mât et prit une grande inspiration de frustration :

_ Par tous les diables ! Mais que fait donc ce gamin dans mes haubans ! Hurla Will par-dessus la tempête.

Bien sûr, aucun de ses hommes ne fut en mesure de lui répondre. Le capitaine haussa les épaules de dépit, quand on était aux commandes d'un vaisseau fantôme on apprenait à ne pas trop prêter attention à l'étrange. Will aurait pu demander à l'un des marins de monter chercher ce drôle d'oiseau, mais il préféra le faire lui-même. Voilà qui brisait un peu sa routine d'éternité et de solitude si bien installée. Il avait même l'habitude de participer aux manœuvres en mer. Après tout, il n'y avait que peu de matelots sur ce navire, et c'était un moyen pour lui de ne pas trop tomber dans l'ennui. S'il avait été encore vivant, Will n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait monté le grand mât avec tant d'audace alors que la mer rugissait contre la coque du bateau. Mais avec l'éternité pour durée de vie, certaines choses vous semblaient bien insignifiantes.

Arrivait au sommet, Will désempêtra son invité surprise des haubans et le cala contre son épaule. Il eut alors un moment de stupeur. Le corps de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs était bien trop léger. Et surtout, sa peau était froide sous les doigts du capitaine. Or ce dernier n'avait plus ressenti aucune sensation physique depuis sa mort. Comment diable pouvait-il ressentir le froid sur sa peau ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus froid qu'un corps sans vie réelle ? C'est assailli de ces questions que le capitaine du Hollandais Volant reposa le pied sur le pont. Des rumeurs montaient parmi l'équipage. Était-ce un esprit, un farfadet ? Will était plutôt d'accord avec l'idée.

Rapidement, il décida que sa cabine serait le meilleur endroit pour leur invité, quel qu'il soit. Cela ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée de laisser l'adolescent à l'apparence fragile au niveau des ponts inférieurs, au milieu de son équipage un peu bourru. Visiblement, le gamin était épuisé et peut-être même malade. Will avança donc vers sa cabine privée, les bras chargés de son fardeau. Oui, là il pourrait se reposer.

Sept heures

Jack Frost ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était visiblement dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, allongé dans un lit... qui bougeait. Visiblement, c'était même toute la pièce exiguë et sombre qui tanguait doucement. Il entendait quelques grincements, qui lui paraissait bien sinistre. Jack referma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se sentait encore faible, son corps entier ne semblait être qu'une gigantesque crampe.

Il se souvenait qu'il s'ennuyait, vraiment. Il avait voulu s'amuser un peu... Ah oui, il s'était laissé porter par un vent descendant vers le sud, vers un dessert. Bon, c'était idiot, très idiot pour un esprit de l'hiver tel que lui. La chaleur insupportable l'avait affaibli plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il avait alors par mégarde croisé un autre esprit, un élémentaire du feu. Comble de malchance, ce dernier avait décidé de marquer son territoire de la façon la plus primaire qui soit. Il l'avait attaqué, sans somation. Jack ne devait sa survie que parce qu'il avait réussi à rattraper un vent plus froid. L'esprit de la glace, affaibli au possible, s'était alors simplement laissé porté par les vents. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été happé par une tempête. Et après ?

Maintenant, il se réveillait dans un lit qui lui était aussi confortable que s'il avait été allongé directement sur une planche de bois. Ce qui en fait ne devait pas être si loin de la vérité. Le tout dans une pièce sombre et étroite, aux odeurs de renfermé et de moisissure, qui le rendait claustrophobe. En plus il était enfermé, et l'esprit habitué aux grands espaces et au vent sur sa peau n'appréciait pas du tout cette sensation. Jack rouvrit les yeux rapidement et se leva tout aussi brusquement. Mais il s'en mordit les doigts quand ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il était faible, vraiment, et Jack détestait ça. Alors qu'il essayait de concentrer son pouvoir, il eut un hoquet de stupeur. Son bâton, son fidèle artefact n'était pas près de lui !

Jack commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, sans pour autant parvenir à se relever. Son bâton, il fallait qu'il le retrouve ! Il eut un gémissement étouffé, plaintif même. Alors la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et avec fracas. Cela arracha un glapissement de peur à Jack qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans un pur réflexe de défense. Will, en percevant ce petit couinement affolé, eut un moment d'hésitation. Il n'avait pas voulu effrayer son hôte un peu étrange. Mais quand il l'avait entendu s'agiter et même gémir à travers la porte, il avait décidé de venir voir ce qui se passer.

_ Ça va ? Demanda le capitaine en s'agenouillant près de l'adolescent toujours à terre.

Jack releva sur l'étranger des yeux exorbités par la peur. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis qu'il était devenu esprit, aucun humain n'avait pu le voir où le toucher. Pourtant celui-là semblait bel et bien le voir... Pourquoi ? Et que lui voulait-il ? Il y avait plus rassurant que de se réveiller affaibli, dans une pièce ressemblant plus à une cellule de prison, qui bouge et qui grince de partout. On en conviendra. Will se sentait désolé, le gamin semblait plus affolé qu'autre chose. Il leva sa main pour venir la poser sur son épaule, accompagnant son geste de la voie, le tout se voulant rassurant. Quand leurs corps entrèrent en contact, Jack fut pris d'un sursaut de stupeur. Cela fessait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact avec qui que ce soit. Il eut un tel mouvement de recul qu'il heurta avec force le lit tout proche, le choc fut si violent qu'il en fut presque assommé.

Will ne put que rattraper l'adolescent qui s'effondrait à nouveau pour retomber dans l'inconscience. Le capitaine soupira, un peu frustré, il n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Mais pendant qu'il rallongeait le gamin sur le lit, il l'entendit gémir à propos d'un bâton perdu. Will eut un temps d'arrêt puis une lumière sembla s'allumer dans son esprit pour faire le lien. Mais oui, le bâton... Avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, un de ses hommes avait retrouvé un étrange bâton emmêlé dans les haubans. Son équipage était sur le point de balancer l'objet à la mer, lui attribuant le mauvais œil. Mais au vu des récents événements, le capitaine avait jugé plus prudent de garder la trouvaille. Visiblement, il avait bien fait.

Will sortit de sa cabine, puis revint avec ledit bâton dans les mains. L'objet avait une forme étrange, recourbé à une extrémité, taillé dans un bois noueux. Mais à part ça, il paraissait totalement ordinaire. Pourtant quand il le posa à côté de l'adolescent endormi, ce dernier se recroquevilla contre l'objet qui répondit à sa présence en se couvrant de givre. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant observa le phénomène avec étonnement. Puis il eut un faible sourire. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait récupéré, mais assurément ce n'était pas humain.

Huit heures

Jack revient à nouveau doucement à lui. La pièce bougeait toujours autant, par contre il sentit bientôt un contact rassurant sous ses doigts. Son fier bâton, son précieux artefact lui avait été rendu. Jack le serra contre lui est pris le temps de réfléchir. Voyons, il était dans un endroit peu accueillant et il s'était passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange tout à l'heure. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, quelqu'un avait réussi à le voir et même à le toucher. L'esprit de l'hiver frissonna en se redressant sur le lit. Non décidément, tout cela était peu rassurant. Néanmoins, son bâton, source de sa puissance lui avait été restitué. On pouvait raisonnablement penser que, s'il avait été en terrain ennemi, jamais il n'aurait pu récupérer son artefact.

Jack s'avança prudemment vers la porte en bois sombre, il abaissa la poignée et constata qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. De toute évidence il n'était pas prisonnier. L'esprit du froid prit une grande inspiration. Il décida alors qu'il valait mieux se confronter à ce qu'il y avait derrière cette prote, quoi que ce fut, plutôt que d'attendre bêtement dans cette pièce exiguë. Et puis Jack n'aimait pas l'inactivité. Il poussa donc doucement la porte.

Aussitôt, un vent chargé d'embruns lui sauta au visage, de même que la lumière pale du soleil. Jack cligna des yeux, il entendait le bruit de vagues, des éclats de voix, et le vent sifflant doucement dans... Des mâts ! Un bateau, il était sur un bateau ! Voilà qui expliquait l'humidité, et le fait qu'il avait l'impression que la pièce tanguait. Jack eut un sourire d'amusement, il promena ses yeux désormais habitués à la lumière sur le pont où les matelots s'affairaient à différentes tâches. L'esprit oublia alors toute prudence et laissa place au jeu. Il appela à lui le vent, trop content de ne plus être coincé dans un endroit clos.

Les voiles se gonflèrent brusquement sous les cris de surprise des marins. Jack s'envola et fit le tour du navire. Car s'était bien cela, un fier trois-mâts comme Jack n'en avait plus vu depuis quelques années. Un beau vaisseau de bois, à la coque habitée par la mousse et les algues. L'esprit de l'hiver se posa en riant sur la pointe du plus haut mât et admira un instant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Une immensité d'eau qui semblait l'incarnation de la liberté. Jack ria de plus belle, et se laissa glisser sur la voile, puis sur l'un des cordages, avant d'atterrir sur le pont. Là il se stoppa, trop étonné, presque choqué, de constater que tous les marins étaient tournés vers lui.

Ils le _regardaient _avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. Jack prit peur lui aussi, il y avait trop longtemps que personne n'avait tourné les yeux vers lui pour le voir. Et surtout, aucun de ces marins n'était un enfant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu expliquer la situation par le fait que ses hommes puissent croire à son existence. L'esprit recula de quelques pas, serrant son bâton contre lui. Son dos buta alors contre un obstacle. Jack, les nerfs à vif, se retourna brusquement et se mit en garde par réflexe. Son bâton se pointa alors avec défi sous le nez du capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Will leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais déjà ses hommes tiraient leurs épées pour défendre leur chef.

Jack commença à vraiment avoir peur. En réponse, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, gonflant la voilure avec fracas. Les hommes s'agitèrent, pointant leurs épées affûtées en direction de l'esprit. Mais bientôt la voix de Will s'éleva avec autorité au-dessus du vacarme.

_ Ça suffit ! Rangez vos armes ! Cet être n'est pas votre ennemi, il a juste aussi peur que vous. Termina-t-il, en baissant un peu le ton et en regardant l'être en question avec un sourire rassurant.

Les hommes baissèrent leurs armes, et le vent s'arrêta alors de souffler, si bien que les voiles retombèrent mollement le long des mâts. Jack ramena son bâton près de lui et se détendit un peu, attendant la suite avec une certaine curiosité.

_ Bien, maintenant nous pouvons faire les présentations. Je suis Will Turner, capitaine de ce navire, le Hollandais Volant. Disant cela il s'inclina légèrement puis continua. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir à mon bord monsieur ?

_ Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver de mon état. Répondit l'autre avec un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux.

Une rumeur de surprise parcourra alors le pont, un esprit ?

_ Et bien, cher Jack Frost, je ne sais quel destin se joue ainsi de nous pour avoir fait se croiser nos chemins... Mais sachez que vous pouvez rester sur mon humble vaisseau aussi longtemps que je serais en mesure de vous y accueillir. Will en fessait peut-être un peu trop, mais mieux valait être prudent avec un esprit en face de soi.

Cette fois Jack éclat d'un rire franc, prenant de cours tous les marins autour de lui.

_ Vous avez une de ces façons de parler ! Alors comment je dois tourner ça moi ? Ah oui ! Je vous serai grée de me laisser occuper votre fier navire le temps pour moi de me reposer suffisamment pour pouvoir repartir sans risque. C'est comme ça que je dois parler ?

Jack éclat de nouveau de rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas partagé une vraie conversation ? Il y avait bien ces quelques esprits qu'il croisait parfois, mais la plupart n'étaient pas bavards.

_ Non franchement, on peut stopper ce vouvoient et parler normalement ? Sinon je vais pas arrêter de rire ! Renchérit l'esprit entre deux souffles.

Will sourit de bon cœur à son tour. Voilà un événement des plus inattendus qui brisait net et bien sa routine d'éternité.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas. J'avais commencé ainsi car on n'est jamais trop prudent face à un esprit capable de déclencher un ouragan. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Jack calma un nouveau fou rire avant de répondre.

_ Non mais vous me prenaient pour quoi là ? Une espèce de divinité ? Déclenché un ouragan, oui peut-être, mais pas avant un peu de repos.

Jack ne mentait pas, il se sentait encore faible. Ses quelques minutes de jeux de tout à l'heure avaient suffi à le fatiguer. Cela n'était pas sans l'inquiéter, pour le moment il était en quelque sorte bloqué sur ce bateau. En effet il lui faudrait peut-être déployer beaucoup d'efforts pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Et rien ne lui promettait que cela ne serait pas une étendue de sable brûlant.

Or, l'esprit se l'était promis, plus jamais d'escapades dans un milieu dont la température dépassait les 15 degrés ! C'était bien trop dangereux. Ici au moins, les embruns de l'océan rendaient la chaleur supportable. Alors s'il pouvait rester sur ce bateau le temps de retrouver ses forces, il n'allait pas s'en priver. En plus, les gens ici le voyaient, lui parler. Jack se serait cru un peu comme dans un rêve, où enfin sa solitude était brisée.

Neuf heures

Jack parcourra le bateau de long en large, de bas en haut, de travers, en angles droits. Bref, dans tous les sens. Les marins commençaient à s'habituer à sa présence et répondaient à toutes ces questions avec respect et amusement. En effet l'esprit était curieux de tout, il demandait l'utilité de chaque pièce, de chaque cordage. Jack lui était aux anges, enfin on le voyait, enfin on lui parlait ! Alors il n'arrêtait pas et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que les hommes du navire étaient eux aussi heureux d'avoir de la distraction. L'esprit finit néanmoins par se poser sur le pont au niveau de barre. Accroupi sur la rambarde, il observait Will en train d'étudier une carte.

_ Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour m'avoir récupéré. Je ne sais pas où j'aurais atterri sans ton aide. Déclara brusquement l'esprit.

Will leva le nez de sa carte avant de répondre avec un sourire :

_ Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier c'est le grand mât.

Jack ricana devant la répartie du capitaine.

_ Et puis ça nous fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Continua Will, plus pour lui-même.

L'esprit mit pieds à terre et s'avança vers l'homme. Il fit quelques aller et retour, cherchant ses mots, avant de planter son regard sur Will.

_ Tu n'es pas humains, pas vrais ? Demanda Jack sans plus de forme.

Will leva à nouveau un œil de sa carte en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je te retourne le compliment.

Jack détourna le regard, gêné.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais c'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre ! Je suis un esprit, personne ne peut me voir, et encore moins me toucher. Mais ici, c'est différent. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

Will soupira, puis se leva et s'approcha du rebord pour fixer l'océan. Il ne voyait pas de raison pour cacher la vérité à cet esprit.

_ C'est sans doute parce que nous sommes morts.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration, Jack ne sut comment réagir à cet instant.

_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Dit Will en se tournant vers son hôte.

Alors il détailla à Jack qui il était, le capitaine immortel du Hollandais Volant. Il lui décrivit la nature de ce vaisseau fantôme, et de leur tâche à tous. Il passa sous silence sa vie avant sa mort, et ses tracas personnels. Mais il expliqua néanmoins le fait que lui et ses hommes ne puissent revenir toucher terre que tous les dix ans.

Jack resta mué un long moment, assimilant ce qui venait de lui être dit. Bien sûr entant qu'esprit il avait parfois entendu des rumeurs sur le Hollandais Volant, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Devant le mutisme de son hôte, Will soupira. Le capitaine n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'était attendu à une autre réaction. En tout cas pour le moment, il se pencha de nouveau sur sa carte. Il entendit vaguement Jack murmurait :

_ Tu es immortel... Puis un peu plus fort. Tu es vraiment immortel ? Comme moi !

Will releva un peu le nez pour opiner de la tête.

_ Waou ! Alors ça... Commenta Jack. Et tes hommes ?

_ Je suis le seul à être lié pour l'éternité à ce bateau. Expliqua Will, il lui sembla inutile de préciser le comment et le pourquoi. Mes marins sont des gens morts en mer peut-être un peu trop tôt, et à qui j'ai proposé cette alternative avant de rejoindre définitivement le royaume de Calypso. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, et travaillent sur mon navire le temps qu'ils veulent. Généralement ils finissent tous par repartir, acceptant enfin leur mort. Néanmoins certains sont là depuis plus longtemps.

Jack balaya du regard le bateau. Ne sachant que répondre il se contenta de sourire. Il avait un peu oublié comment faire une conversation normale. Même si, dans le cas présent, le sujet abordé n'avait pas grand chose de ''normal''.

_ Alors vous ne revenez dans ce monde qu'une journée tous les dix ans. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant cette journée ? Demanda Jack avec une certaine excitation, trop curieux d'en apprendre plus.

Un voile passa sur les yeux du capitaine, mais l'esprit ne le vit pas. Avant il aurait pu répondre qu'il venait retrouver ses proches, mais c'était fini maintenant. Alors Will sourit simplement en disant :

_ On se repose, on cherche une île isolée pour être un peu tranquilles. Et ce n'est plus si facile que ça à trouver, une île comme ça !

_ Tu m'étonnes ! Approuva Jack. Des navires comme le tien il n'y en a plus tellement non plus. Continua-t-il en portant son regard vers un gros paquebot de métal qui naviguait au loin.

Will hocha la tête.

_ Il ne vous voit pas ? Demanda encore l'esprit, le regard toujours fixé sur le paquebot.

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant dut chercher un peu pour comprendre de quoi son vis-à-vis parler.

_ Non, du moins pas si on ne veut pas que ça soit le cas.

Will fut quelque peu surpris du regard d'incompréhension pur que lui porta Jack en cet instant. Comment pouvait-on choisir de ne pas être vu ? Voilà qui étaient des plus étranges pour l'esprit solitaire qui n'aspirait au contraire qu'à cela.

_ On vient ici pour être tranquille, pas pour s'attirer des ennuis en effrayant les autres bateaux. Se sentit obligé d'expliquer Will.

L'esprit de l'hiver hocha un peu la tête. Oui, dans un sens c'était logique.

_ Et elle encore loin ton île déserte ? Se renseigna Jack après un silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Loin ou pas, on ira nul part sans vent. Répondit le capitaine, sans même sous-entendre quoi que soit, et sans lever les yeux de sa carte.

L'esprit de l'hiver regarda vers les voiles. C'était tout juste si elles ondulaient dans la brise. En effet depuis ses dernières cascades, le vent se résumer à un simple souffle bien insuffisant pour mouvoir efficacement l'imposant trois mâts.

_ Alors tient ton cap je m'occupe du moteur ! Déclara Jack en riant et en s'élançant dans les airs.

Will resta interdit un instant, ne comprenant pas ce que l'esprit voulait dire. Soudain, il fut presque projeté au sol alors que le Hollandais Volant prenait rapidement de la vitesse. Les voiles gonflées par un vent frais qui répondait à l'esprit de l'hiver. Will adressa un grand sourire à son hôte, alors que les marins poussaient des exclamations de joie.

_ C'est assez comme cela, capitaine ? Cria Jack depuis les airs.

_ C'est parfait moussaillon. Continue comme ça et nous toucherons terre avant midi ! Répondit Will avec amusement.

Onze heures

Le Hollandais Volant ancra dans une petite crypte à l'abri des vagues. Devant, une petite île couverte d'une forêt luxuriante et avec une belle plage de sable et de galets. Les hommes commencèrent à s'agiter, trop content de pouvoir enfin toucher la terre ferme après une décennie passée en mer. Jack se reposa sur le pont du navire, le souffle un peu court il prit appui sur son bâton.

_ Ça va ? S'inquiéta Will une fois à sa hauteur.

L'esprit hocha la tête.

_ Oui ça va. Il grimaça. Encore un peu faiblard. Je déteste ça. Plus jamais d'escapade en pays chaud pour moi !

Le capitaine le regarda de biais, mais ne demanda pas plus d'informations. Puis il comprit soudain quelque chose.

_ Mais tu es un esprit du froid ! Il fait près de vingt degrés, la température doit être bien trop chaude pour toi ici !

Jack eut un pauvre sourire.

_ Ça va aller. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise en plein milieu de l'antarctique, c'est sûr. Mais tant que tu ne me demandes pas d'utiliser trop mes pouvoirs, ça va aller.

_ Bien, alors si tu débarquais à terre avec nous ? Proposa le capitaine en montrant le rivage.

_ Le premier arrivé ! S'écria brusquement l'esprit en s'envolant.

_ Tricheur ! Accusa Will en riant et en plongeant depuis le pont.

Et les marins du Hollandais Volant échangèrent des regards amusés. Décidément, cet étrange adolescent faisait des miracles sur le moral de leur capitaine.

Jack observa avec curiosité les hommes rejoindre la plage à la nage, emportant avec eux différentes fournitures.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut plus sentir le goût des aliments ou les effets de l'alcool, qu'on ne pourrait pas s'offrir un bon repas de temps en temps. Commenta Will en émergeant des flots.

_ Je suis invité ? Demanda Jack avec un sourire.

Will répondit par l'affirmative, et tous deux aidèrent alors les marins à dresser le camp.

Midi

Une fois que tout fut installé, le petit équipage du Hollandais Volant put enfin se poser. De la nourriture et de la boisson à foison, des instruments pour l'ambiance, des rires et des chants qui déjà s'élevaient. Bref, un vrai festin de pirates. Quand les hommes avaient allumé le feu pour cuire les aliments, Jack avait fui à l'autre bout de la plage. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience et de diplomatie à Will pour le persuader de revenir. Le tout sous les rires amusés des marins.

Le repas fut fastueux et dura un moment. Jack toucha à tous les plats, mais il ne put que constater qu'il n'en ressentait pas le goût. En plus, lui n'avait pas la possibilité de se rappeler de la saveur des aliments, contrairement aux hommes du Hollandais Volant.

Treize heures passées

Une fois le festin bien dégarni, les restes furent jetés aux poissons et les marins sortir différents jeux de cartes. Mais beaucoup préfèrent, comme Will, s'allonger sur le sable et fermer les yeux. Curieux de cette étrange coutume, Jack commença à lui tourner autour.

_ Je ne ressens peut-être pas la chaleur du soleil, mais tu me fais quand même de l'ombre. Ronchonna Will en rouvrant un œil.

L'esprit de l'hiver se décala de quelques pas, perplexe.

_ Tu fais quoi en fait ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je prends le soleil, je fais la sieste. C'est agréable. Répondit Will en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

_ Quelle idée bizarre ! S'exclama Jack.

Pourtant, curieux, l'esprit s'allongea à son tour.

_ Le sable gratte. Pesta Jack. Je préfère la neige.

Il eut pour toute réponse un grognement étouffé de la part du capitaine. Malgré ses protestations, Jack resta allongé et finit même par fermer les yeux.

Un peu avant quatorze heures

C'était bien sympa de se reposer, mais quand on est mort et qu'on a plus besoin de dormir, alors ça devenait vite ennuyant au final. Déjà les marins du Hollandais Volant s'agitaient et des rumeurs de conversations et de rires s'élevaient au-dessus du murmure des vagues. Le capitaine, émit un son entre le soupir et le grognement en se redressant. Il tourna alors les yeux sur sa droite, pour découvrir un esprit du froid aux joues un peu rouges, le souffle un peu court.

_ Jack ? Appela Will, perplexe quant à l'état de l'adolescent.

Seule une plainte indistincte lui répondit. Le capitaine grinça des dents et se leva pour de bon. Il vint alors se placer devant l'esprit, lui faisant de l'ombre par la même occasion.

_ Hé ! Ça va ? Demanda encore Will.

_ Trop chaud... Se plaignit Jack en réponse.

Will écarquilla les yeux, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts, dépité. Alors ça c'était la meilleure...

_ Hé les gars ! Cria alors le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Notre esprit a attrapé un coup de chaud !

Les hommes se regardèrent, puis beaucoup éclatèrent de rire. Ensuite, quelques-uns réagirent et empoignèrent Jack par les épaules. L'esprit ne put se défendre, trop assommé par la chaleur, mais pas assez pour lâcher son bâton non plus. Les marins le traînèrent jusqu'à l'eau, et l'y jetèrent sans somations. Si Jack avait été humain, ce brusque changement de température aurait été très mal venu. Mais l'adolescent n'avait d'humain que l'apparence.

Néanmoins, il se passa alors un phénomène des plus étranges, du moins pour lui. La température de son corps était si élevée, par rapport à d'habitude, qu'il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel l'eau resta liquide malgré son contact. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il était un esprit, en effet, l'eau gelait dès qu'il en touchait la surface. Et c'est ce qui se produisit dans les secondes qui suivirent, au grand étonnement de tous les marins. Jack se retrouva alors assit sur une fine pellicule de grive qui s'étendait sur quelques mètres autour de lui. Will, comme ses hommes, ouvrit de grands yeux. Décidément, cet esprit était plein de surprises. Les marins furent d'autant plus surpris quand cette fine couche de glace se brisa sous leur pieds. Jack y était pourtant assis mais, en vérité, l'esprit était bien plus léger que chacun d'entre eux.

Une fois qu'il se fut totalement repris, Jack lança une menace pleine de rires aux marins qui l'avaient si promptement jeté à l'eau. Alors commença une bataille d'eau comme jamais aucun n'en avait vu. Jack tout simplement parce qu'il était plus habitué à jouer avec de la neige, et les marins car jamais de leur mémoire il n'y en avait eu de pareille. Car bientôt ce fut tous les matelots qui se joignirent au jeu, sauf Will qui restait à les observer sur la plage, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres. De plus, Jack était l'esprit du froid, aussi ce n'était pas de l'eau qu'il balançait à ses ennemis de jeu, mais un mélange étrange entre neige fine et humide et d'eau liquide.

Après un moment, les marins trouvèrent dommage que leur capitaine ne se joigne pas à eux. Plusieurs l'appelèrent, mais Will resta inflexible, s'éloignant de l'eau de quelques pas supplémentaires. Non, il n'avait décidément pas l'intention de se mouiller. L'un des matelots se dit alors qu'il fallait être un peu plus convaincant. Aussi, il prit de l'eau dans son chapeau et s'approcha du capitaine. Ce dernier recula de plus belle, levant les mains pour se protéger et promettant mille morts au marin s'il finissait son geste.

Mais tous les hommes savaient bien que leur capitaine était un gentil dans le fond, qu'il ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Aussi aucune menace ne fit effet et le peu d'eau que contenait le chapeau fut déverser sur la tête du capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Aussitôt, Will grogna et poursuivit jusqu'à la mer le marin qui avait osé le mouiller. Les rires les accueillirent et le jeu reprit de plus belle. Le capitaine, voulant alors se venger gentiment, lança un tonitruant :

_ Tous sur Jack !

Et les marins répondirent si bien à l'ordre de leur capitaine qu'ils réussir à couvrir entièrement l'esprit d'une couche d'eau qui gela à son contact. Ainsi, Jack se retrouva piégé dans une fine pellicule de givre qui miroitait au soleil. Tous rires aux éclats devant pareil phénomène.

Puis, d'un accord tacite, le jeu se termina ainsi et les marins regagnèrent la plage pour s'y laisser sécher. Jack les rejoignit après s'être secoué pour briser le givre sur son corps. Et l'après-midi défila doucement, entre les rires, les chants et les jeux de cartes. Mais tout cela à l'ombre des grands arbres pour éviter qu'un certain esprit de l'hiver n'attrape un nouveau coup de chaud.

Dix-neuf heures

Alors que l'horizon se fonçait doucement pendant que le soleil déclinait, les marins commencèrent à s'affairaient pour préparer le dîner, dernier repas qu'ils prendraient à terre avant la prochaine décennie. D'ailleurs, dernier repas qu'ils prendraient tout simplement, car les morts n'ont pas besoin de manger. Jack commença par aider joyeusement les matelots, avant de se rendre compte que Will s'éloignait vers le bout de la plage.

_ Où va-t-il ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

_ Il s'isole pour ruminer ses vieux démons. Lui répondit un marin qui passait près de lui. Il fait toujours ça. Et encore, cette fois on peut remercier ta présence Jack. D'habitude il s'isole dès qu'on met pieds à terre pratiquement. L'homme posa sur l'esprit un regard triste.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais il observa un moment Will qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il n'était pratiquement plus qu'une silhouette tant il était loin. Alors, l'esprit de l'hiver décolla et vola doucement jusqu'au capitaine solitaire.

_ Tu ne veux pas aider tes hommes à préparer le repas ? Demanda Jack quand il se posa délicatement près de Will.

Le capitaine, assit les jambes ramenées près de lui, regarda à peine l'esprit du froid.

_ J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Répondit-il de façon neutre.

Malgré cette réponse, Jack s'assit près du capitaine, il croisa les jambes et s'appuya sur son coude. Tous deux regardèrent un long moment l'horizon, sans dire un mot.

_ Comment t'es tu retrouvé dans mes haubans ce matin ? Demanda brusquement Will.

Jack lui répondit tranquillement, comme s'il avait attendu que le capitaine pose justement cette question. Et il lui expliqua comment il avait fait l'erreur d'aller dans un pays trop chaud pour lui.

_ Effectivement c'était idiot. Commenta Will avec un sourire.

Jack lui tira la langue en retour, l'humain eut un petit rire.

_ Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Demanda à nouveau Will.

_ Je m'ennuyais. Répondit Jack en regardant la mer. L'éternité c'est long.

_ Comme je te comprends. Soupira le capitaine immortel. Surtout quand on a plus personne qui attend notre retour.

Jack posa sur son interlocuteur un regard indescriptible. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, partageant en cet instant la même solitude, la même douleur.

_ Toi aussi ? Souffla le capitaine en un murmure.

Jack ferma les yeux puis détourna le regard. Alors il raconta son histoire, d'une voix brisée par la tristesse. L'histoire d'un esprit solitaire, condamné à errer seul dans le froid, sans savoir le pourquoi de son existence.

_ Voilà pourquoi j'étais si content de passer du temps avec vous. Normalement personne ne peut me voir où me toucher. Conclut Jack avec un sourire, mais celui-ci semblait faux.

Will était profondément ébranlé, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il existait une âme plus solitaire encore qui lui-même. Et ce fut à son tour de raconter son histoire. Elle fut bien plus longue que celle de Jack, car Will commença son récit au moment où il s'allia à Jack Sparow pour sauver Elisabeth. Il eut quelques rires échangés, puis quand vint le moment de sa mort, seule la mélancolie avait sa place sur le visage de Will. Néanmoins, il raconta avec un petit éclat dans les yeux comme ces journées tous les dix ans étaient belles aux côtés de sa femme. Mais, il avait vu grandir sa fille alors que sa femme vieillissait et s'affaiblissait. Alors que lui restait le même, inchangé.

Comme il avait maudit son immortalité ce jour-là. Comme il aurait aimé trouver un homme, n'importe lequel, et lui offrir son éternité en lui faisant poignarder son cœur saignant de la mort de sa bien-aimée. Comme il aurait voulu la rejoindre. Mais sa fille l'avait aidé à faire son deuil, et avait surtout perpétué avec ses propres enfants l'attente du capitaine qui revenait une fois tous les dix ans. Malheureusement, le temps effaçait bien des choses. L'histoire devint mythe, puis se perdit en légende. Et après plusieurs décennies, seule une dernière petite fille attendait encore son ancêtre en regardant l'horizon.

Mais, alors que les vieux bateaux de bois n'avaient plus leurs places sur les flots, la petite fille grandit et oublia d'attendre. Ainsi, un jour le Hollandais Volant était apparu au milieu de nulle part, signifiant à son capitaine que plus personne n'attendait son retour en ce monde. Will avait cru que son cœur aller s'arrêter de tristesse ce jour-là, pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas.

_ Et depuis, je continue ma vie en solitaire, guidant les âmes des morts avec l'aide de mon équipage. Et tous les dix ans, on a le droit à une journée de repos. Conclut Will, la voix brisée, une unique larme perlant au coin de son œil. Il se reprit et se racla la gorge. Mais j'ai l'impression que, de nous deux, c'est toi le plus à plaindre. Tu es encore plus solitaire que moi.

Jack secoua la tête.

_ Non. C'est vrai que tu as de la chance d'avoir ton équipage avec toi, et surtout d'avoir une réelle mission pour te guider. Mais tu as perdu des êtres chers, et c'est encore plus dur que tout. Démentit l'esprit.

Will soupira.

_ Finalement, on se ressemble beaucoup, deux êtres solitaires pour l'éternité, sans espoir d'autre chose. Le capitaine posa ses yeux sur le ciel qui se teintait des couleurs orangées du crépuscule.

Soudain, la main de Jack entra dans son champ de vision.

_ Je t'attendrais. Promit alors l'esprit avec un tel sérieux que Will en fut secoué. Pour un esprit immortel, dix ans ce n'est vraiment pas long. Tu verras, je t'attendrais moi. Et je serais vraiment heureux que tu me laisses passer une journée par décennie avec l'équipage du Hollandais Volant. Déclara Jack avec un sourire.

Will, profondément touché par les paroles de l'esprit, prit la main qu'il lui tendait et sourit doucement en ressentant le froid à ce contact.

_ Je serais heureux de t'accueillir ! Certifia le capitaine une fois sur ses pieds.

_ Alors en attendant, allons rejoindre tes hommes ! S'écria Jack avec joie.

Un peu avant vingt-et-une heures

L'équipage avait commencé le dernier festin de la journée depuis un moment déjà quand Will et Jack arrivèrent. Les chants et la musique accompagnèrent alors un repas bien semblable à celui du midi. Nourriture à foison et boisson à volonté contentèrent tout les hommes alors que le soleil toucher doucement l'océan sur l'horizon.

Vingt trois heures passées

Les voiles du Hollandais Volant claquèrent alors qu'elles furent lâchées dans un vent renforcé par l'esprit de l'hiver. Jack volait à côté de la coque, Will à sa hauteur.

_ Tu verras, dans dix ans, le Hollandais Volant réapparaîtra juste ici. Et je serais là à t'attendre ! Promit à nouveau l'esprit de l'hiver.

_ Tu as intérêt à tenir parole. Dit Will en souriant, car il ne doutait pas de l'esprit, lui aussi savait ce qu'était la solitude.

Jack hocha la tête, puis prit de la hauteur. Et il rassembla ses forces retrouvées pour offrir un dernier cadeau à tout l'équipage qui l'avait si bien accueilli aujourd'hui. Il neigea. Ainsi, le soleil disparut sur l'horizon et le Hollandais Volant s'effaça dans le rayon vert, couvert d'une jolie pellicule de neige blanche. Le tout sous les applaudissements des marins.

Quand tout s'effaça tel un mirage, Jack cru un instant avoir rêvé. Mais une petite clef qui pendait désormais sous son pull lui certifia le contraire.

_ Je vais pas t'encombrer du coffre, mais peut-être accepteras-tu d'en garder la clef ? Lui avait dit Will en lui tendant l'objet.

Jack avait été touché par le geste, et il avait accepté, scellant par là même leur amitié et leur promesse.

Des années plus tard

L'esprit de l'hiver tournait et virait dans le ciel qui se teintait à peine des couleurs de l'aube. Il tenait fermement dans sa main la clef que Will lui avait confiée, des années plus tôt. Il savait bien que le Hollandais Volant allait bientôt apparaître, ils s'étaient déjà revu plusieurs fois depuis. Mais cette fois, Jack avait bien du mal à museler son impatience. Il avait tant de choses à raconter.

Le fier trois-mâts apparut avec son capitaine à sa proue, le tout dans un rayon vert qui illumina un court instant l'horizon. Jack eut un grand sourire, il allait enfin pouvoir raconter à Will comment il était devenu Gardien. Comment il avait trouvé une raison à son existence et brisé sa solitude. Mais le Gardien de l'amusement ne manquerait pas de bien faire comprendre au capitaine immortel que rien ne changerait. Qu'il continuerait de l'attendre une fois tous les dix sur cette île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Et ce pour l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

J'espère que ce texte vous aura fait sourire sur certains passages, car je l'ai écrit un peu dans ce but. En tout cas, je trouvais sympa de faire se rencontrer ces deux personnages ayant leur solitude pour point commun.


End file.
